Mother
by pr0digy
Summary: Amaya saw her mother murdered by Sesshomaru. She must avenge her Mothers death. Amaya encounters demons, sicknesses and discovers new emotions. .PLEASE R&R or I will not write any more!
1. Amaya:Enter Ryu

Mother  
  
"Amaya, come on!" Sada, a woman of 28 called to her daughter in the playroom. "Time for bed!" When there was no response, she walked curiously to the playroom. "Amaya. . ?" Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a white-haired demon holding her daughter against the wall by her neck. "Amaya! Let go of her!" The disstressed mother lept at Sesshomaru's back uselessly, for he whipped around and scratched her on the cheek with his poison claws.During the few seconds Sesshomaru was distracted, Amaya kicked him in the jaw and she fell to the floor.Sada ducked under the demon's swing, grabbed her daughter and ran out the door down the dirt path to the forest.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, "This will be fun." He transformed into his demon form, ripping the roof off the humble little home. He roared and took off toward the wood. He eyed the desperate mother running for all she was worth with her daughter. He almost felt a bout of sympathy for them, but quickly brushed it away as an image of Saidoriou flashed across his mind. Poor, sweet Saidoriou. A growl rumbled deep in his throat and he decended upon the fleeing pair.  
  
A brilliant light flashed and Amaya fell out of her mothers protective grasp."Mommy!" Amaya screamed as she saw Sesshomaru, the dog demon, take her mother in his teeth, bound into the sky and out of sight. Amaya, the 10 year old Priestess in training was left alone, confused and scared. Her eyes welled with tears and she crumpled to the ground. "Mother. . " she whimpered, "I will find you. . I promise."  
  
****** SIX YEARS LATER ******  
  
A girl on her sweet 16 walked barefoot on soft, springy grass toward a willow tree, her favorite to sit under and unwind. Raven hair shadowed her bright green eyes, wind dancing with her hair playfully, as if to say "we are friends". Her tree came into sight, jade leaves and pink buds pouring over one another, birds twittering among themselves, flying freely. Complete serenity. She sauntered to the tree, letting the blossums and leaves brush her face, then sat down at the base. 'Amaya. .' a voice called distantly. She glanced up, and scanned the horizon around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother running toward her, wearing the same violet kimono she always wore. "M-Mother? Is it you?" Amaya rose to her feet and ambled towards her mother. Suddenly, a giant dog demon swooped out of nowhere and took her in his yellow fangs, then lept into the night sky.  
  
Amaya awoke in a cold sweat, trembling from her nightmare. It was the third time this moon she had dreamt about her mother. Golden rays of sun poured in through the window, and she soaked them in. She got out of bed and lazed over to a rickety wooden chair where she kept her white and green kimono. Amaya shrugged on her kimono and trudged to the mirror on the wall. Her hair was touseled from sleep, going every which way. She couldn't help but laughing at herself, "Arn't I a beauty?" She took a yellow comb into her hands and brushed her hair smooth and free of tangles. "Yes, if I do say so myself," a voice came from the window. "Ahh!" Amaya lept backward and fell on her behind. Ryu(rye-ooh), her annoying 18 year old neighbor, started cracking up with a sort of satisfaction that came from teasing her.  
  
Amaya, frusterated, hurled a book at his face and hit him smack dab in the forehead. "Bullseye!" she laughed victorusly. There was a clattering, as if Ryu fell onto garbage cans, with a mystifying silence following. Amaya, curious, got up and peered out the window. "Ryu. . ?" She saw a man with a beard that looked like a cat that just came out of the dryer pushing Ryu off of him. "Uh, Sir, I am so sorry, I'm really clumsy," Ryu stuttered apologies. "Hmph. Well, don't let it happen again!" The angered man strided down the street. "Now look what you did! I was just playing and you had to go and hurl that book at my face! Which hurt, by the way!" Ryu yelled, dusting himself off. "He looked like he wanted to kill me!" Ryu turned around and discovered that he had been talking to nothing. Amaya was gone. 


	2. The Mountain Bandits

Chapter Two: The Mountain Bandits  
  
"Let go of me!" Amaya tried to yell, but her voice was muffled by a hand. A very large hand that belonged to. . well, who was he? A tall man in his early 20's. He had blondish hair and brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes, Amaya noted, but those eyes, as examined further, had a certain look to them. .the look of a merciless man, a man who wasn't afraid to kill to get what he wanted and when he wanted it. The man was accompinied by two other men. One with red hair, bearing a spiked chain. The other, not so harsh- looking. He had cobalt hair and matching baby blues. ."Hm, hm, good!"  
"Hey!" Amaya cried the blonde haired man threw her down on a horse- drawn cart. "Stay still or I will slit your throat," the blonde man threatened as he bound her with rough rope and put cloth over her mouth so she couldn't speak. "Pretty one, ain't she, boss?" The man with the red hair commented, rubbing Amaya's upper thigh. Amaya, though her arms were bound togather and tied to the cart, her legs were free. She jumped up as far as the ropes allowed then kicked him in the stomach.He flew backward and landed on his back. After a minute, he got up and walked to the other two men, who were trying to stifle their laughs. "Ugh. ." the red haired man groaned, "she may be small, but she packs a punch." Amaya sat glaring at the three men, wishing she had a sword at that moment. "You just wait till I get these ropes off me! I'm gonna-kick-your--" "Ready to go, Nyori, Tomichiuan?" The Boss (blonde man) asked his men. They nodded and climbed in the back of the cart, both men keeping their distance from the girl. "Hey, just wait 'till we get back," Tomichiuan, the blue haired man laughed, "the boys'll get a kick outta her!"  
  
The wooden cart squeaked down the windy dirt road, passing houses, businesses, and even towns. Old rickety houses with children playing in the street and mothers watching over them like mother hens bustling around, yelling at her chicks for straying too far away. Traders and passerbys sealing a deal with a handshake. Little kids tugging at their father's kimono, begging for a piece of candy.  
As they reached the edge of the forest, Amaya was astounded by how beautiful and how uninviting it was at the same time. Tall pine trees in their prime towered over her, emerald ferns sprayed out here and there, tiny little violets that seemed to be of no importance, but added a little something to the landscape. "It's so beautiful, but I wouldn't go in there if someone paid me!" thought Amaya, " Something tells me this feeling can't be good." "Whadda think, girly? Ya scared?" Nyori mocked her. Muffled shouts came from Amaya and she was obviously angry with not being able to talk. Nyori, as caring and sensitive as he his *eye roll*, ripped the cloth off of Amaya and some of her ebony hair was caught in the knot. "OW!" Amaya shreiked," why'd you do that? My hair was in there, ya know!" Tomichiuan snickered with Nyori. Then Amaya's guile kicked in. She sniffled a couple times then burst out in tears.  
The three men stared, open jawed at the crying girl. They had never encountered a moment like this. A blank, "What in the hell do I do now?" expression dominated the trios' faces. Amaya was still sobbing hysterically, keeping her face hidden as she ranted, ". . it was bad enough that my boyfriend broke up with me, now this? I just don't know what to do, everything's a mess!" Amaya silently applauded herself on her acting skills, thanking Ryu for teaching her. "Uh, girl, don't cry, " Nyori tried comfort her, " Its just a bunch of hair." Amaya glanced at Tomichiwan, then looked again. His face was peeling off! 


End file.
